Where'd You Go?
by Cntrlphreak
Summary: On a routine mission the team gets mistaken for heretics and sent to prison. SG1 fights for survival and for themselves. Will they be able to get back home in time? WARNING: violence, language, intense situations, non-con
1. Routine Mission

Routine Mission

The mission to PE669 had been routine. Daniel was doing his translating thing on the ruins around the Stargate. Carter was doing her thing with the dirt and rocks. And Jack and Teal'c were doing their guard the geeks thing. It was supposed to last three days, a quick analysis for further study later. What they did not expect was what happened on the second day.

Jack had just finished contacting command telling them that all was well except that it was cooler then expected and there were too many trees and not enough beach. For once he wanted to go to a tropical place with white sandy beaches. He trekked back to their camp and noticed that he was being followed. He contacted the team to get them in alert. He briefed Teal'c and had him find Sam while the Col went to Daniel. They had just gathered when they were hit with a weird blue light. Each felt cold and hot alternately until they were unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

The climate was different, it was considerably warmer and it was dry. The landscape had change dramatically from lush forest to near desert conditions. Gone were the trees and grasslands replaced by red dirt and patches of sand with few scrub bushes and wispy strands of scraggly, long grasses.

"What the hell just happened? Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, report. Everybody okay? And where are we?" the Col was not happy. He saw his team was disheveled but unhurt as they sounded off.

"Sir, we were hit with some sort of transport beam," Sam tried to extrapolate what happened. She was at a loss for where they were.

Daniel was absent-mindedly brushing off his clothes and staring up at the sky. The sun was setting and the moon looked weird. Not like the night before. He asked, "Sam does that look odd to you?" He was pointing up.

She, as did the others, looked up and frowned. Before she could say anything Jack spoke.

"That is not the same moon. And those," he pointed to various places on the sky, "constellations are not in the same positions they were last night." When he looked to his team they were all staring at him. "What? I notice stuff. For crying out loud," he threw his hands in the air exasperated, "What do you think the telescope on my deck is? Decoration?" He looked hurt, but he liked to shock them with his knowledge, though sometimes he thought he played the dumb soldier too well.

"So what are you saying Jack? We are in the same system but on a different planet?" Daniel was almost excited about the prospect.

"I don't know. Could be," Jack frowned and did not like that possibility. "What we need to do now is assess our resources." Everyone complied and after several moments they had a list of equipment.

Six weapons: 2 automatic rifles, 3 pistols, and one staff weapon. Two magazine each for the rifles and three for the pistols.

Electronics: 4 radios, the GDO, mini recorder, two watches, and a digital camera.

They had the clothes on their backs and that was about it. All their other supplies had been at camp which for all they knew were on another planet. They had little else in their pockets due to the fact that they had a secure camp site.

"Alright campers we need to find shelter. Which way?" Jack asked his team. They all were looking around for some kind of clue. Teal'c was the first to call out that he found signs. Jack confirmed and they all headed south into the setting sun.


	2. Where'd you go Teal'c? part 1

Where'd you go Teal'c? part 1

Life on the prison moon had finally become routine. After the hard won victories that got them established as a family not to be messed with, the day to day struggles settled in. They still had to defend what was theirs but not as often and not from everybody. Only the larger families staged attacks that were quickly put down. They only needed to post one guard instead of a two man patrol.

Teal'c readied himself for the day ahead. Their two room cave was Spartan but well furnished by prison standards. There was a large clay vessel for water near the entrance that only had to be filled once a week. Next to that was a cooking area consisting of an open fire and an enclosed oven. Right now DanielJackson had come off of guard duty to prepare the fionith, a local hot beverage that had a lot of the properties of coffee. It was made from the roots of the desert scrub bush which had to be scraped clean, chopped into two inch strips, then boiled for an hour. Some also chewed the root raw for it's tobacco like qualities. Teal'c drank the fionith in the mornings only, even though there was a pot of it on all the time. He normally did not indulge in such things, but it did give him an edge and in this place he took what he could get. When he was going to be gone all day he would take three sticks to chew on. Surprisingly DanielJackson did not drink it nor chew it raw at all because after his first cup he had a severe allergic reaction, but he had gotten good at brewing it for the rest of the team, although not without a fair amount of cursing from him.

DanielJackson added some water to the cook pot and turned to to his friend, "Morning Teal'c. Here," he handed him a bowl of soup and a slice of bread. "I hope you are lucky today." This was the fifth day DanielJackson was having to stretch the food.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied inclining his head as thanks. He knew it had a lot to do with skill but this was a conversation they have had many mornings. DanielJackson sat down with him at the table across from the cook fire and sat a cup of fionith down for him. Again Teal'c inclined his head.

When Teal'c had finished his meal O'Neil and MajorCarter joined them. O'Neil growled a greeting and went straight to the fionith. MajorCarter was more civil and sat down next to him. DanielJackson got up and served them soup.

"I could really go for some oatmeal or some fruit loops," O'Neil grumbled slurping his soup.

Teal'c gathered his things and made for the entry way. "Good day," he said addressing everyone. Already MajorCarter was working on her machine and DanielJackson was cleaning up. They gave him words of encouragement but none were too hopeful. He would have to travel farther today in search for food. He would gather fruits and nuts along with more fionith root as he hunted for any type of game. Nothing was too small.


	3. Where'd you go Daniel? part 2

Where'd you go Daniel? part 1

Daniel watched as Teal'c left for the day. He envied him because for the most part he was stuck in the cave. It was not that he was alone, Sam was here as well. But he longed to study the community and culture more even though it was a prison.

In the early days it was Daniel's job to learn the language and teach the rest to the team. It was sort of a mix of Egyptian, Gaelic, and French with it's own nuances. Once he picked apart the foundations it was not hard to translate and learn. Not that the team cared, they just wanted to be able to communicate without having to have Daniel with them. It did not look like they were getting out of here any time soon.

After the language thing, Daniel was in charge of the food. The others had some experiences in the kitchen but Daniel has had experience with grinding grains into flours and basically making what the others took for granted. He had decided that main staple to be soup for that way what little meat they did get they got the most out of it. After the bones were boiled for the soups he would then remove and dry them for the bread. He crushed the bones into a powder and added that to the flour from the grassland grains to add calcium and other minerals to the hard wafers he baked.

Today he was resenting the housewife roll though he said nothing. He was feeling petty. He was not a hunter, much to Sha're's enjoyment. She never held it against him, mostly just laughing at his efforts. He was so embarrassed. The others helped out when they could but for the most part he did the bulk of it. He just did not feel he was contributing enough. Every once in a while he would lend a hand to Sam but that consisted of handing her tools and fetching her pieces of equipment.

"How much longer?" Jack asked Daniel. He was getting himself a second cup of fionith. Daniel stirred the pot and guessed.

"In two more days it will be more water than soup," he said with a sigh. He added another couple of sticks to the fionith pot and added more water.

Jack grunted the downed his cup. "I'm going out to barter. This place sucks." He gathered what few things they could part with, a handful of root, and left.

Daniel wanted to go but knew he had to watch Sam's back. "Jack seems to be in a surly mood," he said to Sam who barely acknowledged him. With a sigh and a shrug he went to get himself something to drink. Daniel sat at the table stirring his not coffee wishing for the billionth time for just one cup of his favourite beverage. The tea he drank was brewed from the brittle leaf pant that grew in the red dirt near the artesian well. He resorted to this after the disastrous, almost fatal attempt of trying fionith. What he hated most was the lack of caffeine like effects. The others got to enjoy that from the fi, but he was stuck with this brittle tea. He sulked a bit at first, whined a lot for coffee, and had a headache for five days. He tried to tell himself that it was for the best and that he was addicted to caffeine, but he truly missed the aroma and flavour of a well brewed cup of coffee.

He finished his tea, gave a heavy sigh, then he got up and checked on fi. The smell of this beverage was really appetising but over the months they had all grown accustomed to the smell. He envied his friends as they drank the bitter drink and chewed the root. He could not do that either nor touch the stuff for too long before he had a reaction. Mostly it was a bad rash especially is the roots were not dried enough. When he was done adding water and roots to the hot beverage, he got out the grinding stones and got to work.


	4. Where'd you go Sam? part 3

Where'd you go Sam? part 1

Everyday Sam worked on the machine. It had been nearly a year since they were sent to the prison planet. They had figured out within the first few months that they were not on PE662's moon. Jack had been a big part in that deduction. How little she knew of her Colonel's activities when they were not looking. Calculating the days was easy enough, each were 18 hours long and a lunar month was 36 and 42 days due to the duel moons. They were coming up on a year given the Colonel's observations, though you could not tell it by the seasons.

There were no extremes in temperatures, at most it varied by five degrees. They had little need for their coats so they utilised then for bedding and bags and the like. Daniel had surprised her with his knowledge of the domestic arts, though she should not have been given the stories he told about his life on Abbydos. She helped the best she could but ended up getting in the way, not that he would say anything.

So Sam sat in here corner and worked on getting what had started out as a GDO and four radios. Now it had bits of there weapons, a camera, a voice recorder, and the power supply from Teal'c's staff weapon. They had run out of ammo during the battles to establish themselves. Those had been brutal and not without injuries, however, they prevailed. It was now Sam's job to use what they had and what they could barter for in order to make her theory work.

Sam had figured out a way to use the equipment they had to detect tech. They had gotten here somehow and a magic beam of light was not cutting it. Several more people had arrived since they had been here and after the fourth group she was able to detect a power surge by reworking the transmitter into a receiver by utilising bits from the radios. It had taken her four more rounds before she knew what she needed to do. Unfortunately by that time all the batteries had run down. That is when Teal'c offered his staff. It was their only working weapon but by much debate and the fact most everyone around knew what that thing could do, she got the power source. After several more weeks she got that adapted.

However the Machine as it was known, was not working like Sam had hoped. She was getting closer but ever so far away. She had gotten them to a direction but the range was too wide. Still her commanding officer would set out everyday in search. Every week Sam would go out with him and run scans with the Machine to try to narrow the field. As it was all they had was south.

She paused for a moment to stretch her back. She loved a challenge but was beginning to hate this Machine. Day in and day out it was so frustrating. The readings she had gotten were erratic and inconsistent. Sometimes she wished someone else would work on this damn machine.

Unable to concentrate, Sam got up for another cup of fi. How she hated that drink and the unending soup. Though since Teal'c ran into a bit of luck the past few weeks it had become more like a stew. Daniel was handy in the kitchen but she wished he would make something else. He was in the corner carefully dismantling his BDU shirt to use as patches for their clothes. Her's were not that in need of repairs. All of them had only what they were wearing at the time so stretching was a must. The Colonel had done the bartering but only for the essentials.

The temperature was mild so they were lucky. Sam looked down at her t shirt and pants. Pretty good shape if a bit worn thin in places. Observing Daniel's she noticed how big they were on him and nearly torn to pieces. They all had lost weight but she did not think that he had more than the others. He had more patches and sewn places, the pants cut off at the knees, and the t shirt was sleeveless and had several holes and the neck cut out. Oh, she remembered now. The Colonel had had a run in with a larger family and got pretty banged up but won the battle. So they traded since Daniel stayed in the cave most of the time.

She wondered if he ever wanted to get out of this damn cave as much as she did. Sam considered talking to him but held her tongue. She did not want to disturb him. Plus she knew he would ask about the Machine. She did not want to get into an argument. She frowned at that thought. Sam could not recall arguing with Daniel. They have had their heated discussions in the past but no out and out fights. Either way it was her Machine and people needed to keep their noses in there own business.

Sam sat back down at her work station with her back to the only other person in the room. She drank the fi and worked on her main focus until her commanding officer came home.


	5. Where'd you go Jack? part 4

Where'd you go Jack? part 1

Jack was pissed. It had been over a year and they were still stuck on this stinking rock. Try as he might he was not any closer to finding transport rings, a Stargate, or even a magic teleporter. Carter was dragging her feet on getting that useless machine of her's to actually work.

All they were doing was surviving. In the beginning there were a lot of hard won battles. The population got the point, leave SG1 alone. Over the months each of the team established there role though there were things they rotated out. Guard duty was a two hour shift that unfortunately had gotten too predictable with Jack on first watch, Teal'c, Carter, then Daniel. If anyone was paying attention they would know when to strike. They had been lucky, but he only had himself to blame. He was in charge of security.

For crying out loud, everyday soup, soup, and more soup. It never changed. If Daniel did not at least learn to cook something else he was going to scream or beat the man to death. Jack took a deep breath trying to calm himself before he got back to the cave. He had been having bouts of intense anger that seemed to come out of no where. He scrubbed his face with his free hand.

He saw Teal'c sitting on one of the stools outside their cave's entrance. "Hey Teal'c," he greeted, "Daniel and Carter inside?" Jack sat down beside the bigger man and set down his bag.

"Hello O'Neil. No, they have gone to refill the water container," Teal'c inclined his head toward the east.

Jack just stared off in that direction. He spat out the fibrous remains of the fionith root he had been chewing then stuck in another without thinking. After a while he asked, "Carter still have that cough?" He knew the answer to the question but asked anyway. Teal'c have never been one for idle conversation but now it was like pulling teeth to get the man to talk.

"Yes, it has not left her in the few hours you have been gone," Teal'c replied in what sounded a sarcastic tone.

Jack looked to his friend with suspicious eyes. The Jaffa was as unreadable as ever. "I was just making conversation. Hell," Jack got pissed all over again. "Why did you let her out of the cave?" His anger was rising.

"MajorCarter is a grown woman and can make up her own mind," Teal'c said as he stood. He also spat out some fionith root and went into the cave.

"Well fuck you Teal'c," Jack said getting louder by the word. "If she dies I guess it will be her fucking choice!" He turned away from the cave and watched for the other two to arrive. He did not have to wait long, he could see his team-mates coming around the far boulders that flanked their territory. But before they got within earshot Teal'c came back out.

"I am sorry O'Neil. I do not know what came over me. You were right, I should have gone with DanielJackson to retrieve the water," He apologised looking a bit perplexed himself.

Jack's expression softened as well. He must be suffering as much as the rest of us, the long confinement is getting to everyone. "No problem T, I overreacted. I'm just worried." He grasped forearms with the big man and they were square again. Unfortunately this was not the first argument that had to be smoothed over. Everyday it seemed their tempers were getting shorter.

Jack and Teal'c went to help their team-mates. Carter's cough was getting worse. So he sent her to bed with some herbs that should help when brewed into a tea. Daniel took charge of that and got her settled. Jack asked him to come outside when he was done.

"What is it Jack?" Daniel asked. The man was looking tired and run down himself, Jack observed.

"It's Carter," he started playing with a loose string on his pants. "I am worried. I need you to come with me to this guy on the Edge because I need you to translate," he was happy to see that the archaeologist agreeing. "The man has stuff that I think is what she needs but I don't know for sure."

When they had learned the language, it had been fairly easy. The written language had been more of a challenge. It too was a mix of styles: Greek, Chinese, and hieroglyphics. Jack called it Backward Klingon for all he could understand it. He grasped the basics but that was it.

"Sure Jack. When do you want to go?" Daniel replied almost eager to leave.

Jack smiled and said, "First let's go through what I have bartered for and see what type of money we got."

For the next thirty minutes they sorted out the goods and assessed their bargaining power. Teal'c was going to stay with Carter while they did the shopping. Jack had learned the man's wants and gathered what they could. Four bread wafers, some of their precious dried meat, and some scraps of metal Carter nor the rest of them could use. Jack also threw in some of the vegetables he has traded for this morning. They were ready. Jack was a bit taken aback by Daniel's attire. He looked like a homeless man. Though to be honest, Jack thought to himself, he looked only marginally better, at least his pants were intact. Cloth was a hard commodity to come by and was glad for Daniel's handy work with what they had.

With under two hours until nightfall the duo made it a swift trip. It was dark by the time they had gotten back. Lucky for them the Homer moon, as Jack liked to call it, had risen casting a silvery glow over everything. They were not in good spirits though they should be. Daniel had found the drugs and herbs that would help Carter, however, the price was high. They had to trade everything including Daniel's boots. That was not the issue. The issue was that the man wanted Daniel's glasses and it took a long time to convince the man to trade what he did.

"Jack, I would not be able to see!" Daniel was restating his point yet again.

"Yeah right, like hell. You nearly cost us the trade you selfish prick," Jack was cutting and hateful and had been the entire way back. "Do you want to see Carter die?" He knew that was a low blow but could not help himself.

"Jack!" Daniel's voice was outraged and hurt. "How could you? I want Sam better just as much as you do."

Jack refused to look at his friend right now, it was all he could do to not hit the man, to beat him bloody for nearly loosing the trade. It had not escaped Jack's attention that the man was looking at Daniel a bit too intently. That was the first thing to tick him off and put him in a mood. He knew right then and there what the man really wanted and that is what really made the trade almost impossible. However, it would be hours later when Jack came to this revelation. Right now he just wanted to get away from Daniel.


	6. Where'd you go Teal'c? part 5

Where'd you go Teal'c? part 2

Teal'c had not needed to go hunting for several days since the annual migration of the desert weasels a week ago. That was not their name but O'Neil insisted and the name stuck. He was fortunate enough to get enough to last them. DanielJackson was drying the meat and bones for the future. Though none of them wanted to be here much longer, it did not hurt to be prepared. Now all Teal'c had to do was guard the place. Tomorrow he was to take O'Neil's place of tracking the energy source MajorCarter was detecting.

He pondered his team-mate for a moment. She rarely did anything but work on her machine. All day she added to or removed pieces then test, test, test and all the time muttering to herself. She would not engage in any conversations unless forced and those were not pleasant experiences.

More than once he had come in on MajorCarter and O'Neil arguing loudly. On those occasions he would just stand back and watch. He knew better than to get involved, plus he had been told in very clear language to stay out and mind his own business. DanielJackson, on the other hand was right there in the thick of it trying to keep the piece. Sometimes he wondered what he ever saw in these Tau'ri. They were petty and shallow. They were argumentative and self serving. How he hated these people.

He ignore everyone in the room as he went to refill his cup of fi. He was not fond of the drink though he had taken to drinking more and more of it throughout the day. He frowned now into his cup and wondered about the why of it all.

He was brought out of his trance by someone speaking to him.

"Teal'c do you have a minute? I need to talk to you," DanielJackson asked. Teal'c had found this Tau'ri to be most bothersome. He was always trying to talk to him, he was tedious and a whiner. He was weak.

"DanielJackson speak your piece," Teal'c wanted to just leave but he forced himself to stay.

"I am really concerned about Jack and Sam. Sam, all she does is work on that machine and keep to herself. I can hardly get her to step away from it long enough to eat let alone go to sleep. And Jack, he has a such a short fuse. He is in a horrible mood all the time. Something has happened. I am afraid something is affecting them," his voice was full of worry and concern.

Teal'c looked to MajorCarter and considered a moment. She was at her workstation muttering and working. Turning back to the shorter man he frowned and replied, "I see nothing wrong with MajorCarter. She is working to get us out of here, as is O'Neil. He is the commanding officer and should be respected. You are mistaken. You should look to your own before you pass judgement."

DanielJackson just stared at him opened mouthed. Rarely was this man caught speechless and he enjoyed the sight.

"Everyone needs to work toward the same end. DanielJackson, we must leave this place," with that Teal'c left the sputtering Tau're. He has had enough of that useless talk.


	7. Where'd you go Daniel? part 6

Where'd you go Daniel? part 2

Daniel was worried. He was working getting the food prepared and preserved for so long that he had noticed only recently that his team-mates were acting strangely. Jack and Sam were arguing more. Teal'c was becoming distant. What had happened? He wrote most of it off as stress from their prolonged confinement, but something was bothering him that he had not paid that close of attention. He had pushed it to the back burner focusing on the more immediate concerns of food and survival. When the food shortage had ended for the foreseeable future, Daniel was able to pay attention to his friends. Daniel had thought that it was just the strain of being on the prison planet and establishing their place. Then he figured the behavior of the team was due to their intense efforts to find a way out.

He knew they all were stressed, he understood stress. The stress of searching for Sha're had nearly pushed him over the deep end on more than one occasion. This was different. This was something that seemed to tap into a person's inner self and bring out the worst. Daniel himself has had times when he was short fused and his temper flared. He was angry and wanted to be home just as much as the others, but it never stopped him from coming to his senses later and talking to the other person to work things out. That was how it was in the first few months of their imprisonment.

SG1 had always been a good team because they were able to work with one another under almost every type of circumstance. They had their ins and outs but ultimately they all got along and were friends. Nowadays, they were at each other's throats at the tiniest provocation. Nothing was too small not to bicker over. Jack was surly and mean. He was always a tough, given his background, but he always kept his anger in check. He would lay is life on the line, and had many times in the past, for his friends. Now he looked as if he would hit you as soon as look at you any more. Everything made him mad. The times Daniel would go with him on his fact finding missions, Jack was mad because they did not know what had happened. When they were done Jack was mad because of the information he got. Several times Daniel had to talk Jack down, because he thought sure he was about to attack.

Sam was reclusive. She was withdrawing from the team day by day. Daniel tried to keep her company, because most of the time they were the only two in the cave. They would discuss ways to improve her machine and how to best learn from the other prisoners who had been here longer. Slowly he noticed she was shielding her work from him, guiding conversations to the everyday, mundane stuff, and finally to cutting off conversations completely. She also stopped arguing with Jack and never talked to Teal'c in favour of her machine. Daniel even caught her talking to it. He thought she was talking to herself, which was disturbing enough, but then he realised she was talking to her machine.

Teal'c was rude. He was constantly now watching them with what Daniel saw was contempt in his eyes. Never has the man been so easy to read. His conversations were short and full of condescending language. He had the attitude that he was better than the rest. Every time Daniel tried to talk to the man, he was patronized and dismissed. It was as if Teal'c was putting up with them as a means to an end.

Everything Daniel did to get the others to recognise anything he was met with a wall of apathy. No one wanted to see the white elephant in the room. Why was he the only one to see it? What was going on? Was he as affected as his friends? He had to find out and fast. He would have to be more forceful in his debates, he had to help them before it was too late.

That night he approached Jack again and tried to make his friend understand. Jack was their leader, he would have to recognise the problem if Daniel could only present it in the right way.


	8. Where'd you go Sam? part 7

Where'd you go Sam? part 2

Sam muttered to herself about what to do about the fluctuation in the readings. She carefully made an adjustment here and a tweak there. All the while she was aware of someone moving around the cave. She was not going to let anyone steal Machine. It was her's and she was the only one who knew how to operate it. She paused and looked around.

Daniel was adding something to the cook pot. He was moving slowly and deliberately and looking very closely into each pot. She remembered a several of nights ago he and the Colonel had had a big fight. Daniel was saying something about them all changing but the Colonel was saying they were all fine except him. Also Daniel was not pulling his own weight and that he needed to do more for their effort. Daniel was arguing back that he was trying to help and then she saw her commander do something she had not seen before. Colonel O'Neil hit Daniel, hard and many times. By the time he was done Daniel was bloody and unconscious on the floor. She had just watched and carefully guarded Machine.

Daniel coughing caught her off guard causing her to jump then grab Machine protectively. She narrowed her eyes at him with suspicion. He wants this for himself. He wants to be the one to get them home. No, she thought to herself, I am going to get us home. It is my job, he can find another.

Sam carefully watched so it did not look like she was watching, as Daniel moved to the table. If she had thought about it she could have just openly looked at him and Daniel would still not know. He no longer had his glasses. But she took his squinting as spying and him peering close to everything as cover ups of suspicious activities. She shifted ever so slightly to block him from her work. The Colonel would be back and he could protect her again. But he wants it too, her eyes darted from one place then another. I have to find a hiding place.

She got up and refilled her cup. Fi was about all she would consume lately. She knew that Daniel was trying to poison her with the soup. She only ate after she had seen him first. Teal'c caught her away from Machine searching. She quickly moved back to her station with a nod to him. He glared at her.

Teal'c also got a cup of fi and a bowl of soup. He went to the table and sat down across from Daniel. They did not talk. She watched.


	9. Where'd you go Jack? part 8

Where'd you go Jack? part 2

Jack had walked the western part as far as he could without any luck. Day in and day out he searched in a grid pattern the area where Carter had indicated and came up empty. He asked around and still nothing though he had a suspicion that the people were holding something back.

Carter had gone out again and took some readings. She had said they were erratic but she was getting stronger signals from the south. Jack and Carter had went out investigating the next day and the next to get an average. Carter had approached the area from three different directions and was fairly sure of the readings.

"Sir, I will have to do some more work but I think I can get this," Carter raised her machine, "to pinpoint the exact location. I just need to compensate for -"

Jack cut her off before she went on a length about things he did not care to know about. "Carter, just fix it," his tone was gruff and did little to hide his irritation. Did she really think he wanted to know every little detail of her work? He just wanted her to do it and get it over with so they could go home. Why did she have to drag everything out?

"I don't care how or why just do it. Damn it, must you blather on about every fucking detail? You are getting as bad as Daniel."

She blushed and replied, "Yes, sir." Her eyes were downcast and it almost made him feel bad until he seen she was fiddling with her machine.

In the weeks that followed, Jack scouted the area again, asking around and gathering intel. He was getting a lot of contradictory information so it was hard to know what was real and what was out and out lies. Several times he brought Daniel along to translate writing on various objects, in scripts, or on walls. Most of what was collected pointed towards a holy place that was off limits to all but a select few.

Jack found out there were guards and they would kill anyone trying to trespass. Of course he also was told it was a vault containing the riches of pirates. That made him laugh, space pirates. And the last story was that there were huge generators that powered the force field that kept anybody from coming or going off the planet.

Most of the time Jack was just mad because he could not get a straight answer. How the hell was he supposed to get them back home if no one would cooperate? More than one occasion had him beating the person who he was trying to get information. He could not do that when Daniel was with him, that pacifist weakling, no he had to be alone to be more effective. His fuse was getting shorter and shorter as the months wore on and Jack had earned the reputation of a man not to be crossed. The added bonus was that no one messed with them any more so they no longer had to post a sentry around the clock. It got to the point they did not have to post one at all, but Jack insisted. There was no need to get careless.

He had tossed out the space pirate theory and was working on the force field and holy site theories. He had talked the force field idea over with Carter and she said that could be one of the reasons behind all the distortions in her readings and that she would work on creating a detector.

The holy site theory he discussed with Teal'c and Daniel. Teal'c was of the mind that since a lot of people still were under the influence of the Goa'uld that a holy place rang true. Daniel said much of the same but wanted to explore more before casting his vote. This nearly caused Jack to loose it and want to beat the man again, however he could see Daniel's point.

Jack continued his search.


	10. Where'd you go Jack? part 9

Where'd you go Jack? part 3

Jack had had it up to here with these people. Give them an inch they would take a mile. Never could he make the same bargain twice. Always there was a different need or want. Well today he had what several had an interest in. He flashed the goods and if he did not think it was worth it he would leave. Several had tried to lure him back but only one succeeded. For information on the area south of the settlement, which happened to be one of the places where the energy surges Carter had been detecting, he traded Daniel's glasses. He took them after he had to show Daniel the error of his ways. That was a long time coming and way overdue.

Now he had an exact location. Jack scouted the area and found nothing. He had stormed back to the man whom he had gotten the intel and demanded his trade back. It was only after many threats of bodily harm and ruined reputation did the man give up the info he had. There was an underground facility, not many people knew about it but for the right barter more information could be had. They had talked at length and Jack found out was was need and were to go. Most of what the man had said was that it was a religious site from a long time ago, which is what most people had told him, but few believed it was a power plant.

Jack did several recons to the area, some alone others with Teal'c. He did not trust the alien but so far he had not shown any acts of disloyalty. Jack did not like the look he saw in the big man's eyes. It seemed like disdain and disgust. But the man would blink and it would be gone. They found the entrance and even talked to the guard, there was only one posted since most people were afraid of this place. For a price they would be granted entry.

The guard did seem to thrilled to talk to Jack and Teal'c. He gave them the same song and dance about the sacred circle religious talk they had heard countless times before on different planets. Jack got the impression he did not know what it really was other than he was to guard it with his life. He did his best to play the fool, letting the guard know that he just wanted to pay homage to the gods. He wanted to just break the man's neck but thought better of it. No need to cause a scene.

Jack haggled with the guard but he was having none of what Jack had to trade. After intense negotiations Jack found out exactly what this man would take for a visit.

Jack was determined. Home was now in sight all he had to do was convince he team to work with his plan. On the trek back he talked with Teal'c. They had discussed the best route to gain entry would be to barter so as not to get undue attention that could harm the plan. Jack said he would talk to Daniel because Carter was needed to work her machine. Teal'c agreed though not without aruements. By the time they reached the cave they had a plan.


	11. Where'd you go Daniel? part 10

Where'd you go Daniel? part 3

Daniel moved slowly. His face hurt, his stomach hurt, his chest hurt. Very little did not hurt. He wanted to be numb but he could not reach that point. His mind was in turmoil, how could Jack hit him? What had pushed him over the edge so far that he would disregard their years of friendship? He knew the others where changing he just did not know to what extent.

During the beating he was receiving from his friend, Daniel noticed that Teal'c and Sam did nothing to stop Jack. He could not believe that they would stand idly by and witness such a terrible scene. But when he did catch a glimpse, he clearly saw Sam hunched over her machine ignoring the whole thing. Another time he thought he saw approval on Teal'c's face.

He had thought sure what they had witnessed would spark some sort of recognition of the problem, however he could not talk to any of them. He approached Jack after the attack, demanding to know what happened and his glasses back. All he got was a scoff and was told he needed to do more for the team. He then shoved Daniel causing him to fall. Jack's laughter hurt him more.  
What the hell else was Daniel supposed to do other then cook and clean and translate and, oh yeah, teach them the language. His anger frightened him though he tried to stay mad, but it ended up that he was worried.

Next Daniel tried to talk to Sam and all she would go on about was her machine.

"Sam, did you not see what happened last night? Jack went crazy," he said in exasperation. He was sitting close so that he could see her face. He was almost blind without them, okay not blind but he was very near sighted and could only make out shapes and colours unless he was within arm's reach.

Sam stared at him wide eyed then she looked around the room as if Jack would jump out at her. When she finally looked back at him she looked crazed and she replied in a hushed tone, "He wants Machine. He is going to take it from me and use it for himself." She sat back and clutched her machine to her chest possessively and said,"You can't have it! Only I can fix it." She then got up and hurried to the back room.

A few days later Daniel tried to talk to Teal'c. He was met with disdain and was told he should respect his leader. Were they that far gone to even see what was happening?

As the weeks passed Daniel saw how each was withdrawing from the group and was still stumped as to why the others did not see it as well. It seemed like they only stayed together just to watch each other, like paranoia. It was unsettling. He felt so alone. He was determined to save his friends. After thinking it over Daniel decided he was going about this all wrong. He would have to play along, maybe if they saw him cooperating they would not feel threatened by him. The others did not fight any more, so he was going be one of them.

A week after the beating found Daniel sitting at the table drinking some brittle tea and listening Sam muttering to herself and moving around in the back room. Teal'c had come in, growled something angry at Sam, got a cup of fi then left. Shortly after Teal'c left Jack came in and grabbed a cup of fionith. He came over and sat directly in front of Daniel.

Daniel stiffened, which did his healing body no favours. Most of the swelling was gone and the bruises had faded to browns and yellows though they still hurt a bit. It was all he could do not to talk, not to question, not to do what came naturally. He did not want to provoke the older man so he looked down. He wanted to show Jack that he was a team player. He jumped when Jack spoke, he was so tense.

"Daniel, I am going to need you for a barter," his voice was smooth, almost friendly in the request but held a tone of an order. Daniel searched his friend's face saw a glimmer of what of his friend used to be but yet it seemed false, like a mask; he was hiding something.

"Sure Jack," Daniel ventured, he kept his voice low, "whatever you need." Maybe what he had said before had sunk in.

Jack smiled a not so friendly smile and finished his fi. "We are close Daniel. I have a plan to get us home and I need everyone doing their part. This will be a team effort. I need you to follow my lead. I have to have full cooperation." Jack grabbed Daniel's wrist and looked intently into his eyes. "Are you with me?" The question was more of a challenge than a request, daring Daniel to defy him.

Daniel did not like the hungry look in his friend's eyes and he was hurting his wrist, but would not take the chance with Jack's rage again. He held onto the hope that the real Jack was still in there buried beneath layers of stress and worry and duty. If he had a plan, Jack would come through for them.


	12. Where'd you go Teal'c? part 11

Where'd you go Teal'c? part 3

The next few hours had the team working together. It was strained and uncomfortable but necessary. Escape was within their grasp. All they needed to do was cooperate, which was proving to be a challenge. O'Neil was being very demanding. MajorCarter was obsessing on about her machine. And DaneilJackson was being strangely quiet, though speaking when asked a direct question. Perhaps the lesson O'Neil had given the young archaeologist had finally set him straight.

Teal'c had interjected his views on the plan and had a very loud and near physical fight before DaneilJackson's suggestion of food and drink to think it over quelled them. Each took to their own corners. Teal'c drank a cup of fi and watched.

"For crying out loud!" O'Neil said, "It is within our reach we just have to go and take it."

"How do we know it is a Stargate, sir?" MajorCarter asked clutching her machine to her chest. She ignored the soup but drank her cup of fi.

Teal'c answered her question quite sarcastically, "We should just ignore the possibility and search else where, MajorCarter."

"Carter, I think we can recognise a Stargate cover up when we hear one," O'Neil was exasperated and angry. He talked down to the nervous woman.

"How do you know the guard will deal?" DaneilJackson's voice was worried but excited. It amazed Teal'c that he was still alive he was so pathetic.

"Well I am going waltz in and demand it. Fuck, I've done my homework, Daniel," was O'Neil's sarcastic and biting answer. He rolled his eyes and reiterated his plan. "Now when Teal'c and I went we could only find one entrance." He looked to Teal'c for confirmation.

"Indeed. However, I cannot rule out other hidden entryways," his reply was dry as if daring the other man to contradict him.

"Right," O'Neil cut him a look but he continued. "So first thing Carter, you have to recon with your machine. You know what you are looking for now. While she is doing that Teal'c will be her look out. We," he looked pointedly at DanielJackson, "will go in and I will locate the Stargate. All settled?"

It looked as though Daniel was going to say something but O'Neil cut him off. "We leave in five people." He downed his drink then got up to slip on his boots and grab his barter bag and weapon.

Teal'c was ready in one, MajorCarter gathered her machine and slipped on her boots and was ready in three. DanielJackson had no boots nor provisions to ready. He stood by the entrance in his ripped t shirt and remains of pants. Teal'c had long ago forgone with a shirt after his was shredded. His perusal of the other two confirmed that they were ill equipped to make any sort of attack. He did not like having to trust O'Neil but he had no choice.

The way was lit by the light of the full moons. They did not have to be but they were stealthy in their movements. Soon after they arrived, O'Neil and DanielJackson split off from them and made their way to the guard. MajorCarter had her machine on and was already taking readings. They walked in a grid pattern to make sure they had covered every possible exit. After an hour they regrouped with their team-mates.

O'Neil was half dragging, half carrying a near unconscious DanielJackson. "Teal'c here, you carry him back," he ordered dumping the bleeding man in Teal'c's arms then turned to MajorCarter, "Report."

Teal'c fumbled a bit with the limp body. DanielJackson had been beaten and was naked. Ah, the barter, Teal'c thought disgusted with having to touch such a dirty person, however he was a bit taken with the man, how he sacrificed that for the team. So as he hoisted the broken man up onto his shoulders into a fireman's carry his opinion of the Tau're went up a notch. Though he did think he should toughen up more, he was still too weak for his taste.


	13. Where'd you go Daniel? part 12

Where'd you go Daniel? part 4

Daniel did not remember the trip back to the cave. He vaguely recalled being dropped to the floor and someone cleaning him up. What he did remember played in vivid colour and Dolby digital sound over and over again in his mind. He could not get away from the vicious attack.

He wondered what Jack was going to offer the guard when they got there. He had to stand by the entryway while the two stepped inside to do business. It took several minutes of hard bargaining, most of which Daniel was not privy to until the deal was struck. Had he heard the terms he would have left. How could Jack do that to him without even asking him? He was not warned or prepared in any way. He was traded like an object without a second thought. That is what hurt the most, the betrayal.

Daniel hurt all over. His body protested every movement no matter how small. He wanted to scream out, rage against the attack, but he held his tongue. Carefully he sat up looking through swollen eyes trying to see if anyone was there. He was in the back sleeping quarters, it was dark and he was alone. He could not stand being alone trapped in his own memories. Slowly he stood trying to ignore the knife sharp pains in his arse, up his back, and down his legs.

It took him ten minutes to make it to the outer room and to the table. Sam was at her work station talking loudly about having to re-invent the wheel, basically in a pissed off mood. The other two were gone. Daniel was thankful of that. He did not know how he was going to face them. He wanted to rage against his attacker, he wanted to forget it ever happened, he wanted to know why Jack thought so little of him.

He needed something to drink but the water container might as well be miles away. So he sat there feeling his pain and reliving the brutal event over and over. He shook with fear, anger, pain. Tears ran unchecked down his face as he contemplated the meaning. After a while he made his way back to his pallet in the back room. Daniel was wore out.

In the days that followed Daniel rested most of the time trying to recover. His sleep was disrupted by nightmares. He had woken up many times trying to fend off an unseen attacker. Most of his dreams featured Jack laughing at him while he was being attacked. He could hear those hurtful words, 'Daniel, you have to do your part.'

Jack and the others pretty much ignored him, not much had changed, except Teal'c looked at him with pity and hostility instead of disgust and hostility. Daniel had tried at different times to talk to Jack, getting his courage up, but was blown off.

It was a week later that he finally got Jack alone.

"Jack," Daniel's voice was shaky, "why -" He was cut off.

"Why Daniel?" Jack's tone was gruff and his face hard, "Well that should be obvious to someone as smart as you," his sarcasm was thick. "I told you before that was a team effort and I needed everyone on board."

"But you didn't even talk to me!" Daniel was mad and hurt, "You could ha -"

Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. "I did ask you and you agreed. I said I needed you for a barter and you said, 'sure jack' just as eager as a whore on payday. Now listen here, you little shit, you will do as I say because, unlike you, I want off this damn rock! I am going to get my team out of this living hell and back to where we belong. To do that we all have jobs to do and you can do this one fucking thing." He slammed Daniel into the wall to emphasise each point. "Now we are going back tonight and you are going spread 'em and take it!" Jack's eyes were wild and full of hate.

"Jack no!" Daniel protested, the thought of allowing that man to do what he did all over again had him shaking with fear. "Please there has to be a di-" He was cut off by a hard slap.

Jack gripped his throat and growled, "You will do this if I have to hold you down myself. You will NOT stand in the way of my victory."

Daniel fell to his knees gasping for air. He had to get out of there. No way was he going to be that man's bitch again. He desperately wanted to go home but not like this. There had to be a better way. When he tried to leave Teal'c stood in his way and would not let him.


	14. Where'd you go Sam? part 13

Where'd you go Sam? part 4

Sam flinched when the Colonel spoke. She feared him and loathed him. She watched as he sat at the table drinking fi. He had spoken to Teal'c when he came in, asking something about the Daniel. She had not seen the Daniel since their last trip to the Stargate.

She had gotten to see the 'gate room for herself and was in awe of the set up. A few times before had she got to see coordinates carefully displayed and masterfully rendered. She would love to study this room in great detail along with the Daniel. But the Daniel was back with the guard along with Teal'c. This caused her to frown and hold Machine tighter. Something was not right, there was nothing for the Daniel to process in there.

Her commander ordered her to translate the writing and open the DHD from the case it was entombed. Sam had never seen the like. The writing was clearly not of this planet, plus the mathematical equations were so sophisticated she would need days if not weeks to decipher. Having only a couple of hours, she set to work.

Sam needed Machine and the Daniel. The mathematics she could deal with, Machine took it all in and gave her what she wanted, it was the words and phrases mixed in that were giving her grief. Machine did not like the words. When she told the Colonel what she needed he hit her.

"Don't tell me what I don't want to hear. You take that damn machine of yours and break in that damn case or I will use your head to do it," he ordered backhanding her to the ground. He was mean and she cowered from him.

When there time was nearly up her commander demanded to know why she failed him.

"Sir, I can't translate the words. I know some of them but-" she faltered then stood up, "I need the Daniel to translate."

He struck her knocking her to the ground again. "Well you can't have Daniel because he is being fucked by the guard right now. Shit, why does this always happen to me?" Her commander threw his hands in the air and stormed off toward the door.

Sam wiped the blood from her lip and carefully inspected Machine. Try as she might she could not get Machine to translate those words, no matter how many adjustments she made. She was baffled. I need the Daniel to talk to Machine and it can talk to the case, she thought to herself, yes, Machine then can open the case.

The next day she tried to get Machine to find the Daniel but she did not have enough parameters. She prowled around and was barred from the back room by Teal'c.

"Carter you got that fixed yet?" the Colonel yelled at Sam. She flinched then answered.

"No, I need the Daniel. Machine needs to talk to the Daniel," she was afraid he would hit her again but she held his gaze. I could take that knife over there and slit his throat from ear to ear, she blinked and smiled secretly.

"Damn it," he turned to Teal'c, "Is he ready to come out?"

"Indeed," Teal'c answered and elaborated, "DanielJackson is eating and drinking. His wounds were not serious. If he were of proper calibre he would not have sustained such injuries."

"Whatever, bring him out for Carter," the Colonel ordered and added, "don't let him out of your sight, I am afraid the bastard will try to mutiny."

The Daniel was brought to her and she was disgusted at the sight. Whoever is maintaining this unit should be shot, she thought to herself, the hardware is in a terrible condition, multi colours of misshapen dents and bulges and many cracks in the façade.

"Hi S-samm," the Daniel vocalised, the output was difficult to understand. Plus it was weak like it needed a new power cell.

"Translate the words, Machine cannot extrapolate. I have the words here, scan now," Sam handed the Daniel a stack of paper like material that she wrote all the words from Machine. She had carefully copied all the equations exactly as she saw them.

The Daniel held the papers in it's extensions up to it's input and focused. While the Daniel processed she watched for signs. She was not going to be caught unaware of a potential breakdown and she was afraid she may have to work on this unit as well. She noticed the extensions shaking. That could hinder stability and processing if it were to crash. The discolourations extended from the top all down the sides. Some were hidden by the drape across the midsection. She frowned. If the hardware is not well maintained then the software may be corrupted as well, she sighed.

Sam got her a cup of fionith and roamed around the room watching the Daniel function. She was also aware of Teal'c sitting by the entryway. What she was most glad for was that the Colonel had left. She walked up to Teal'c and spoke.

"The Daniel needs maintenance," she tone was professional and emotionless. "If the software is corrupted I don't think it can be fixed without an entire breakdown and rebuild." Sam sipped her fi and watched the big man. She knew he was the Colonel's spy and was just waiting for the moment she screwed up. Well she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"DanielJackson is healing and his mind has not been harmed," the Jaffa replied. "Return to work."

Sam frowned and replied, "You have to take better care of the Daniel, if the casing is compromised then the software will suffer in the degrading housing. You could have a cascade effect that could be catastrophic." She could take over the Daniel and merge it with Machine and then she will be in control, she would hold the knowledge to set them free.

Teal'c stood, towering over her causing Sam to step back, he reached for her and gripped her arm hard. When he spoke it was not friendly, "You will go back and finish you work MajorCarter." He then shoved her toward her work station.

Sam stumbled a bit but never lost her footing nor dropped Machine. She looked back to the big man and stared daggers at him. He had better watch out or she would take a rock and bash his brains in.

Back with the Daniel she noticed the output. A page had been translated, thankfully the software had not been damaged. She was pleased and watched as it continued to process.


	15. Where'd you go Jack? part 14

Where'd you go Jack? part 4

Jack was pissed. This was taking longer than expected. Carter was dragging her feet getting the equations worked. Daniel was moving at a snail's pace getting the words translated. Plus he was healing too slowly. Teal'c must be hindering his progress. No, he wants to leave as much as anyone, Jack thought, what could it be?

He approached the big man and asked, "How's Daniel and Carter?" It was a challenge rather than an inquiry of the well being of his team-mates.

The big man sat up straighter and squared his shoulders then responded, "DanielJackson and MajorCarter are fine. They are working on the equations as they have been for many days." The big man indicated the pair sitting near the far wall.

Jack looked in that direction and saw the two pouring over the same pages they had been studying for nearly two weeks. Damn it they were so fucking slow. He walked over to Carter's work station to observe. Carter flinched and Daniel just hunched further down over his work.

"Well?" Jack demanded slapping Daniel on the back of the head and kicking Carter in the leg. He placed his hands on his hips and waited. He noticed Daniel's hands were shaking and this made him smile.

"Sir," Carter responded. He did not like the way she said that, like a curse. "I will have all of the calculations completed by tomorrow? The Daniel has completed the translations?"

Jack was pleased with that answer and he was pleased with the submissive tones in his subordinate's voice. He smiled a possessive smile then turned back to Teal'c. He did not like the look in that man's eyes. He is going to steal the glory of this mission for himself. He wants to see me fail to he can take control of the team. Not on my watch you bastard. I will have to teach him a lesson.

Jack kept the big man in his line of vision while he grabbed a cup of fionith and sat at the table. He contemplated his plan of attack and decided on tonight after moon rise. The Homer moon, the largest of the two, would rise first then the Marge a few hours later. Homer would be his guide.

When all had gone to bed Jack crept out of the cave. He was careful to make just enough noise to attack Teal'c's attention and no one else's. He made his way around the cave then waited. He was not disappointed when he saw the long shadow cross his path. Still as the grave he waited until the right moment. Jack sprung his trap, swift in execution and nearly as deadly. The big man was a more powerful opponent but Jack had skills he did not know about. They did not call it Black Ops for nothing.

The fight was a brutal and bloody one, the shift of power moving from one to the other, but in the end Jack was triumphant. He held Teal'c to the ground trussed up like a prized hog. He hovered inches from Teal'c's bloody, angry face.

"I know what you are thinking and it will not work. I have proven that you will never be able to take over MY team," Jack gloated. He slowly drew a knife along the Jaffa's throat causing it to bleed a little bit. "You will fall in line and NOT question my authority EVER AGAIN. Or so help me, you will wish you were dead."

Teal'c just stared at him and glowered at him. Shortly he spoke, "You have bested me this time O'Neil. I will submit to your authority and follow your lead until the end of this mission. But mark my words the next time we met in battle I will prevail."

Jack searched the man's face for a hint of deception and was surprised to find none. He cut the rope and let the bigger man up and said, "It's a deal until then."

With a nod they both made for the cave.


	16. Where'd you go Teal'c? part 15

Where'd you go Teal'c? part 4

Teal'c was not happy with the turn of events, but he could stand it for a little while longer. They were making their way back to the Stargate and he was having to drag the struggling DanielJackson along. O'Neil had bound the man's hands behind his back and put a gag in his mouth, he was protesting so much. Teal'c saw the terror in the weak man's eyes and hoped this would be the last time he would ever be in this man's presence. He wanted shed of these Tau'ri as soon as he was off this planet.

MajorCarter was true to her word, they had finished the calculations and were ready to crack the case and get to the DHD. After a bit of preparation, they were off. In a short while they would be free. O'Neil was practically running, pushing them to their limits. So much so that Teal'c ended up knocking DanielJackson out and carrying him the rest of the way. Once there he was easily roused.

The guard was excited for another round with DanielJackson and asked that the bonds not be removed. He waved O'Neil and MajorCarter on while he hungrily grabbed the struggling man and dragged him to his bed. Teal'c remained to ensure that DanielJackson fulfilled his part. He turned his back as the deed was done. As with the last time he heard the sex noises, a beating, and muffled begging cries. Teal'c did not want to be privy to this but had no choice.

When it was all done, Teal'c told the guard that DanielJackson would be back for another round when he had finished his worship. He gathered the limp man and carried him to the DHD. He carefully dumped the naked body to the floor and roused him. DanielJackson screamed in to the gag until O'Neil grabbed him by the hair and yanked it back.

"Shut the fuck up," he ordered and pulled the gag out of bleeding man's mouth. He then untied him and shoved him toward the case. "Open the damn thing. Carter can't do shit."

MajorCarter was in fact working on the case. She had acquired a bloody nose and a split lip while working but none the less had not stopped.

DanielJackson drug himself to the case and tried to pull himself up. His breath was ragged and his body was shaking. Teal'c took it upon himself to pick the pathetic man up and prop him on the case. He then stood back and watched with O'Neil. He could hear the two scientists talking. After an hour of nothing the guard came looking. O'Neil headed him off and then nodded to Teal'c. That was the signal to bring DanielJackson back for the second part of tonight's barter.

"No no no," DanielJackson pleaded, "please don't make me do that again, I will do anything, please!" Over and over he begged. Teal'c was ready to snap his neck to not have to hear that noise anymore. He turned away from the sad display and continued to drag the protesting man back to the guard room.

"Teal'c, I have to get the case open, please! Don't bring me back! PLEASE!"

The guard was even more excited than before and threw the begging man onto the table and started fucking him there, not even bothering with the bed. Teal'c averted his eyes again. This time it did not take as long. Once again, Teal'c drug DanielJackson to the case with the DHD.


	17. Where'd you go Daniel? part 16

Where'd you go Daniel? part 5

Daniel was screaming inwardly and crying silently outwardly. He could barely see because of it. He tried to focus on the words and not the horror. He worked furiously. He was not going back.

Damn them, damn them, he raged. "Not going back not going back," he repeated over and over. The calculations were right why did the case not open? Daniel was shaking so bad he could hardly stand. He tried not to feel the man's cum and his blood sliding down his legs. He ignored what Sam was saying, mostly because it did not make any sense.

"Open it now," Jack growled at him, "or I guess you want to go back to your friend." He walked up to him and grabbed him on the back of the neck. "That is it isn't it? You like being fucked like a bitch, Daniel?"

"NO!" Daniel violently shook his head in response. "No, no, no."

Jack just laughed at him as he left. Daniel hated that man. He hated Teal'c for forcing him here. He hated Sam for not opening the case. He hated himself most of all because he was not strong enough.

Daniel knew that this was coming. He tried to set up barriers in his mind, psych himself up to be prepared. He had done much the same while in foster care when he had lived with those two child abusers for that horrible year. But those were just beatings. He told himself this was just sex, not a partner of his choice, but just sex. He thought he was ready, telling himself if he would just relax it would not hurt as much and hopefully the man would not hit him. But all his plans came crashing down every time he shut his eyes and he relived the attacks. He would have to rebuild his strength and ready is mind.

Then came the word from Jack after Sam had declared them finished. Daniel started to shake, then he had flashes of pain, then it was a full blown panic attack. "No I won't do it! There has to be another way!" he begged, he fought. In the end he was tied up and gagged and eventually knocked out. How could they do that to him? How could they think so little of him?

Now Jack was threatening him. What could he do? Reading through the text again he finally saw the problem. Sam had gotten several phrases out of order. That had to be it. He worked furiously to re-translate the piece. He then pulled Sam over to recalculate the equations.

While he waited he stepped back to watch. He prayed it would work. Nervously he looked around. He was not going to be dragged back to that guard. Jack came up to him and handed him a filthy rag. It took Daniel a moment to realise that scrap was the remains of his pants.

"If this does not work this time Daniel," Jack said after a minute, "I am leaving you here."

Daniel turned to look at his former friend, "No Jack please! You can't -"

"I can do whatever the hell I want. I can and I will. You are making us stay here! You have been the thorn in my side, the pebble in my shoe, the pain in my ass since day one! If it will get us off this rock I will pimp you out to the whole population if it will get you to OPEN THAT DAMN CASE!" He was shaking Daniel so hard he thought he was going to be sick. "Is that what it is going to take? You want more? Well then here," Jack shoved his to the ground, pulled down his pants and got on top of him, pinning his arms and spreading his legs.

"This what you like, huh?" Jack said then backhanded Daniel. "You like it rough." He started hitting Daniel in the face, sides, stomach. When Daniel was nearly unconscious, Jack started to fuck him.

Daniel was trying to stop Jack, but he was too weak. He was hoping that he would get that extra strength some people get when faced with horrific circumstances, but it never happened. He was crying and begging and then he felt Jack shove in he screamed. This was worse than that other man, Jack had been his best friend.

When he was done, Jack got up and kicked Daniel in the side. "Fucking whore, now open that case," he spat as he walked away.

Daniel was gasping for air and searching for a place to die when he heard Sam yell out in triumph. The case was open and the the DHD was standing before him. He scrambled to his feet, his whole focus was that glorious edifice. He did not hear Jack ordering him to dial them home, Daniel was already doing it.

He watched in awe as the Stargate sprung to life. He wanted to rush into it's event horizon and be vaporised in it's power. However, he held back waiting, anticipating going home. No way in hell he was going to be left behind.


	18. Is it really them, General? part 17

Homecoming

General Hammond stood watching the computer screen. The alarms were going off and people were scrambling into position. When he first heard the sounds he thought of SG5 or SG7 that had gone out on missions three and four days ago. Those two were the most important ones of the eight teams out. Then he heard "Unscheduled wormhole activity" he hurried to the control room overlooking the Gateroom. His thoughts tripped over the different mssions and worries which one went wrong. He had been extra cautious since, he shook his head and ended that thought.

Looking at the iris he wondered through the many scenarios before he heard the airman announce, "Sir, this is an old code."

"Well, son which team is it? Each SG unit will have to be briefed on the current codes -" Gen. Hammond was cut off when the airman announced in bewilderment, "SG1? Sir, we don't have a SG1 unit. It must be a trap." The airman was about to signal wormhole shut down when the older man stayed his hand.

Could it really be? After all these many months? He calculated the time and it was over two years since he watched that team, the flagship of the entire program, walk through the Stargate.

"Open the iris," he ordered. He was hopeful but cautious, "Ready weapons. Be aware that this could be a trick."

The soldiers were well trained and prepared. With weapons raised everyone, including Dr. Fraiser, was waiting in anticipation.

The first to come out of the big circle was Teal'c. He was thiner, dressed in faded BDU pants that were cut off at the knees, and boots. He was carrying the bottom half of his staff weapon at the ready. A few seconds later Major Carter stumbled in be hind him. She was dressed in a similar manner but with a worn out black t shirt with no sleeves. She had a black eye, a bloody nose and lip, and it looked like a fractured left wrist. She stood to the left of Teal'c very wary and was manipulating a machine the size of a toaster.

Next came Dr. Jackson. He limped out in nothing more than a rag wrapped around his waist which was held in place by his left hand, no boots nor his glasses. He was dirty, bloody, and looked like he was going to pass out. His bruised and swollen eyes held the same expression as his first two team-mates.

Finally out strode Col. O'Neil. His head was held high and looked like he could conquer the world. He was in better shape with a sleeveless BDU shirt, pants like the first two, and boots. He had a look in his eye that was hard to read, but if Gen. Hammond had to pin point it he would have to say blood thirsty. It was far from the triumphant return he had envisioned, but they were home none the less.

Before he had time to say anything, Col. O'Neil spoke. The language was harsh and his tone was gruff. From the sound of it what was said was not a happy greeting. The man frowned and turned to Dr. Jackson. The conversation was fast and seemed very rough. At one point it looked as though the Colonel was going to hit the linguist who cowered away from him. Finally he heard something he understood.

"English Jack, we're back home," Dr. Jackson's voice was shaky and weak but he was heard. Col. O'Neil turned back to the front and announced, "We are back!"

After that proclamation Gen. Hammond ordered them to the infirmary for evaluations. He also scheduled a debrief afterwards at 1100 hours, that would give the medical team four hours to do their thing.

Hours dragged and George wanted to go down to the infirmary and found out how his team was doing but he had other duties to attend. It was close to the briefing time when the doctor called him for a meeting. From the sound of it things were not going well. 


	19. What happened to them Janet? part 18

End Game

Janet was so happy when she heard that SG1 had finally arrived home. That joy soon faded into grief when she saw the state her team was in. They were all thinner and sporting more scars, but two of them looked a lot worse.

Col. O'Neil and Teal'c were in fair condition, thinner and a bit malnourished, though both were rude and very short with their answers. Both had hateful attitudes and were quite hostile. They had to be sedated so that her staff could continue their work.

Sam Carter was in a similar state but with bruising and lacerations of various stages of healing. She was treated for a broken nose and had to have two stitches in her bottom lip. Her wrist was not fractured but badly sprained though. She was withdrawn and would not let go of her machine. She kept going on about how she needed work on her machine.

"I need more time, I almost have Machine ready to translate the words. I need to interface with the Daniel. The Daniel is leaking because it's housing ids cracked and it has not been well taken care of. Siler will need to bring in some more power cells. I think the Daniel needs a total overhaul."

The rest of her conversations were much the same. Every once in a while she would go off on how the Colonel and Teal'c were going to steal her machine. She too had to be sedated.

Dr. Jackson on the other hand did not have to be sedated because when she ordered her staff to help him onto a gurney he had passed out. He looked so bad. Janet saw to his assessment personally and what she saw appalled her. Like Sam he also had bruises and lacerations of various ages. The most recent started at his left temple and curved down to his ear, needed several stitches. He had a bloody nose but thankfully it was not broken. His face and torso were swollen from a recent beating and the worst of it she found he had been raped. She now understood his reaction to her staff in the Gate room. Tests proved the had had been raped as recently as six hours ago and by at least two different men. She patched up the injuries and went to check on the labs.

During her meeting with Gen. Hammond, Dr. Fraiser was professional and clinical, though she could not entirely block out her emotions. She read her preliminary reports on SG1.

The General was not happy to hear of his team's condition nor the fact each had to be confined to isolation for one reason or another. The main reason being intense anger caused by withdrawal symptoms.

"You are telling me that all but Dr. Jackson have a foreign substance in them that has attacked their brains?" the General was confused.

Janet explained, "There is a drug like substance in Col. O'Neil's, Mjr. Carter's, and Teal'c's blood that is blocking some areas of their brains. I will have to run some more tests but in the mean time I don't think they should be released. Not until they have all gotten the drug out of their systems."

"And what about Dr. Jackson? How was he immune? And why did Teal'c's symbiote not protect him?" Gen. Hammond asked.

Janet frowned and read over her notes again before she answered. "Sir, I am not sure. Not knowing what conditions each were subject to nor their diet I can't answer that now." She paused before the next part. She did not want to do this.

"Sir, Dr. Jackson as you know was in a terrible condition when he came back. Sir, he was raped multiple times by two men," Janet was shaking by this point but she was going to get it out. "Sir, one of the men was Col. O'Neil." There she had done it.

"What?" Gen. Hammond looked shocked. "Are you sure?"

Dr. Fraiser nodded and said, "I checked the test three times, sir." She was near tears again.

Before anything more could be discussed, an alarm went off and the doctor was being called to the isolation rooms.

By the time they got there it was too late. Major Carter had gotten out of her room and killed a nurse then got into Teal'c's room next door and had bashed in his head with the machine she would never set down. She then had tried to get into the Colonel's room when the bodies were found. She had taken out a SF before she was shot and killed.

The General demanded answers. Apparently she was shouting something about not taking it any more, she had the knowledge and the power. She demanded to know where the Daniel was because she was the only one who could repair him and she needed to merge him with her machine.

In less than six hours of their arrival home, half of SG1 was dead and the mystery of their disappearance deepened.

Later that day after Janet finished the autopsies she was no nearer an answer than she was before. She sat in her office and sobbed anew for the loss of her friends. She was jarred out of her stupor when the alarm sounded once again. She immediately ran to the isolation rooms.

She was shocked to find both her patients gone. She asked and found out that Col. O'Neil had gotten very violent when he woke up, ragging about how dare his team abandon him and he was going to take out Teal'c once and for all then he was going to teach Carter and Daniel a lesson they would not forget. The nurses called for re-enforcements to sedate the Colonel but he killed two of them and got away. He found Daniel and took the screaming man with him.

She called a base wide search. Gen. Hammond had issued a lock down so there was no way they could have gotten off base. When they were found the Colonel was in a storage closet on one of the lower levels dead. He had been stabbed repeatedly and he bled out. He had attempted to crawl to the door but died in the process. Nearby they found some torn scrubs.

Daniel was found in the back of the storage closet behind the many shelves. The Colonel had forced himself on Daniel again. Daniel was naked and bleeding from several jagged cuts in his arms administered from the same weapon that killed the Colonel, a screwdriver. Try as she might, Janet could not save him.

Twenty hours after getting SG1 back, the entire SG was mourning the loss of the star of the whole program again, for the last time. 


End file.
